


Disrespectful

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Absent Parents, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Gen, Movie: IT (2017), Sad Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Bill wishes everything would go back to normal after Georgie's disappearance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Disrespectful

“I don’t know where this disrespectful attitude came from!” Bill’s father lectured him. He slammed the door to Georgie’s room closed. Again, his mother retreated to the bedroom to be alone. Crying. Bill’s mouth trembled, but he didn’t cry. He just wanted to step back into the memories. Only his parents didn’t want to remember.

“Okay, another rule, no going into Georgie’s room unless it’s important,” his dad ordered him.

This was important. 

“Bill?”

Bill looked up at his father, the man he once smiled and laughed with all the time.

“Do you understand?” He asked again.

He nodded. “Yes.”


End file.
